Independence Center
Independence Center is a 1,032,000 sf, super-regional shopping mall in Independence, Missouri (a suburb of Kansas City). The mall is situated just off the cloverleaf intersection of I-70 and 291 highways, at 2035 Independence Center Drive. Around the mall there are several strip malls with big box stores, a movie theatre, and a hospital. Independence Center is the third largest mall in the Kansas City area, behind Oak Park Mall and Metro North Mall. Opened in 1974, Independence Center features 130+ storefronts, 3 anchor stores, and several outparcels, including restaurants and a small strip mall. Independence Center features two levels, as well as a third level in the center of the mall. This level contains the food court and a children's play area, that features a double-decker carousel. The design of the mall is that of a triangle, with the three anchors representing each point, and the stores strewn around the edge of the mall with the center opened up. Mall entrances are located in between, two in the back and one in the front. The mall underwent renovations in 2004, adding more retail space. Simon Property Group currently owns Independence Center. Anchor Stores * Macy's (193,000 sq. ft.) * Dillard's (174,500 sq. ft.) :* The Jones Store; closed in 2006 (now Macy's) :* Stix, Baer, & Fuller; closed in 1984 (now Dillard's) :* 'Sears '; closed in 2019 Tenants Current *Abercrombie & Fitch *Aerie by American Eagle Outfitters *Aeropostale *Aldo Shoes *American Eagle Outfitters *Applebee's Restaurant *As Seen on T.V. *AT&T *Auntie Anne's Pretzels *Bakers *Bath & Body Works *Buckle *Build-a-Bear Workshop *CJ Banks *Champs Sports *Charlotte Russe *Chico's *The Children's Place *Christopher & Banks *Claire's *Coach *Coldwater Creek *Color Expressions *Dairy Queen1 *dELIA*s *Elegant Eyes *Express *Express Men *EyeMasters *Finish Line *Flamers1 *Foot Locker *Footaction USA *Gamestop *Gap *Gloria Jean's Coffee *General Nutrition Center *Gold n' Time *Great American Cookie *Gymboree *Hallmark *Hannoush Jewelers *Heakin Research *Helzberg Diamonds *Hollister Co. *Hot Topic *The Icing by Claire's *J. Jill *Jared: The Galleria of Jewelry *Jewelry Doctors *Journey's *Justice *Kay Jewelers *Lady Foot Locker *Lane Bryant *LensCrafters *Lids *Little Tokyo1 *Magic Nail *MasterCuts *MAX Rave *Media Go Mobile *Mobile One T-Mobile *Motherhood Maternity *MW Tux *New York & Company *Old Navy *Orange Julius1 *PacSun *Panda Express1 *Payless Shoe Source *Petland *Picture People *Piercing Pagoda *ProActiv *The Pro Image *Regis Salons *Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory *rue21 *Samuel's Jewelers *Sears Portrait Studio *Select Comfort *Sephora *Shi by Journey's *Simon Youth Foundation *Spencer Gifts *Street Corner News *Stride Rite *Subway *Sunglass Hut *Taco Bell1 *Things Remembered *Tiger Town *T-Mobile USA *Topsy's Popcorn *Torrid *Torry's Salon & Spa *Trade Secret *Tradehome Shoes *US Bank *Vanity *Verizon Wireless *Victoria's Secret *Villa Pizza1 *The Walking Company *Weight Loss Surgical Center *Wet Seal *Wireless Dimensions *Wireless Lifestyle (Sprint) *Yankee Candle *Zales Jewelers *Zumiez * 1 Food Court tenant Former *Dos Amigos *Davey Jones Locker *Merry Go Round *Wicks N Sticks *Fun Factory *Cactus Moon *5-7-9 Shop *Bandalino *Borders Express *Club Libby Lu *Cookie Factory Bakery *Cricket Communications *Dippin' Dots *The Disney Store *Eldridge Fine Jewelry *Flash! Digital Portrait *Fun Factory Arcade *Get Mugged *Journey's Kids *Kay Bee Toys *Luby's Cafeteria *Men's Wearhouse *Merle Norman Cosmetics *Moments in Sports *Nature's Niche *Prime Wireless *RadioShack *Salsa's Mexican Grill *Sam Goody *Skateboards *Sleep Zone *Steve's Family Shoes *Urban Behavior *White Barn Candle Co. *Wilson's Leather *Wolf Camera Updated March 17, 2010 External Links Independence Center's Simon Mall Page Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Missouri Category:Shopping Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1974 Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Former The Jones Store-anchored Malls